galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Over Matter (M.O.M.)
Price Special Slot Brain Weight 1 lb. Install DC 32 Implantation 4, 6, 8. Mind Over Matter devices are installed into the back of the cranium, attaching to the creatures brain and sometimes replacing parts of it. They cannot be created but can be found in some ancient ruins. They all increase the characters Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma by +4, +6 or +8. Only one M. O. M. device can be installed at a time. Installation can cause problems with most candidates as adding the tech causes psychosis. Creatures that can cast spells are subject to greater adverse effects but can also gain greater benefits. M.O.M. devices can have up to 3 Psi Enhancers installed though for each additional enhancer after the first one the user loses 10 hp that can be restored once the additional devices are removed. The user also gains the following abilities at each level: With each ability after the first the user needs to roll on the following tables. If they get the same result twice then the individual instead gets a random Phobia. Standard users role once on the following Psychosis table: Users that can Cast Spells use the following table and role once. Specific rules for the tables are listed below. *'Delusions of Grandeur:' The individual thinks that he is the most powerful being in existence, The user receives a +2 bonus on a number of skill checks equal to his Intelligence modifier and a +2 bonus on melee attacks. If the user ever misses or fails a skill check he instead takes a -2 penalty until they succeeds on a melee attack or skill check. *'Drained Casting or Manifesting:' Whenever the user cast a spell they have a 15% chance to lose a additional spell level. *'Overload:' Whenever the individual uses a damaging spell they have a 15% chance to do maximum possible damage. This comes at a price and the user cannot cast for 1d6 rounds after this happens. They also use up a additional spell slot or take double the burn. *'Energy Burst:' Whenever the individual uses a spell they have a 15% chance to create a burst of energy at the target location of the spell. This does 1d6 points of pure energy damage per spell level to all individuals within a 15 radius. Those in the area can make a reflex save equal to the spell DC used to negate the damage. This comes at a price and the user cannot cast for 1d4 rounds after this happens. *'Loss of Casting ability:' The user losses the ability to cast all spells that he knows. The only way to remove this is to remove the M. O. M. device and even then there is a 50 % chance they will need to have wish or miracle cast to restore the ability to cast spell fully. This however produces other issues and they will be required to role on the none caster table. If the user keeps the device in then they still role on the other table.